


Gnaw

by ColdAsIce



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAsIce/pseuds/ColdAsIce
Summary: # 一切为了干晕Marky。# 占有欲爆表血族！Tyler X 面冷心软吸血鬼！Mark# 粗暴sex/道具play/鞭罚提及/血腥暴力/R21预警
Relationships: Tyler Winklevoss/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 12





	Gnaw

“……无法饶恕的恶行，已经严重威胁到了我们所维持的秩序与平衡，将被列为不可饶恕的罪状呈贡……”

夕阳从高大的彩窗里穿透而过，照到空落的大厅正中的圆桌上，在站起身激昂发话的人身上披上一层暗红色，将那黑红的斗篷染得更像黑夜里流动的鲜血，然后照耀过半张桌面，堪堪停在坐在最里面，几乎融入黑暗里去，那位衣着不凡，俊美高大的男人的鼻尖。

“Tyler？……Tyler Winklevoss？我们需要你的意见。”

他被身边人一叫回过神，偏头看去时风度翩翩，嘴角扬起得体的微笑，吐露出的话却透着彻骨的厌恶：

“人类这样脆弱的生物……何必再多加折磨呢。”  
典型的Winklevoss家族风格。一击必中，简单粗暴。舆论的声音稍稍止歇，又以此为漩涡小声地传播开来。

该死，他又开始想见到Mark了。恶心的话题毫无讨论的价值，还要把他从Mark身边活生生带走，为何不利落地用武力解决呢？他的Marky不就这么被制服的，显而易见……啧。如果不是碍于显贵身份的限制，他一早就飞奔回家了。

明明才分开四个小时而已。

“……你不能每时每刻都发情，起码不是现在。我还有工作。”

穿着宽大卫衣的卷发少年冷淡地坐在沙发一侧，腿上摆着正在运作中的笔电，不着痕迹地往旁边侧了侧让开摸上大腿的手，端起杯子啜饮了一口水。

“是吗？”Tyler不以为意地笑笑，凑了过去，干脆坐到他身边腿碰着腿的距离，伸手接过他的杯子搁在茶几上，“我从他们喋喋不休的时候就开始想你了，真是废话连篇；刚刚半天你去做什么了？——噢……我不得不重申一下，鉴于这是我们的家，沙发和你，我都拥有一半。”

“只是同居就不要这么多戏了，”Mark瞟了他一眼，懒得挪动距离只是向后仰靠，避开了对方靠近的脸叹了口气，小尖牙烦躁地咬着下唇。“你是指望我作个报告申明所有权，还是少废话些以便我能专心完成手头的事情。”

“吃干抹净就不负责了吗？”摆出惊讶脸，尾音却微微上扬透露出笑意，“还是做了什么对不起我的事，快说。”

“有一件。之前没能把你弄死，很抱歉。”

“这么说可太伤我心了，”Tyler夸张地捂住胸口缓缓倒了下去——精准地倒在Mark身上，他的动作停滞了一瞬，随即被对方一巴掌拍过来又恢复了正常，他仰起脸突然眯起了眼睛。

“Mark……我们做吧。”

“发疯我不陪你。”Mark翻了个白眼干脆站起身来要走，被身后的人眼疾手快一把抓住了手臂，语调变了：

“你刚才出门了，对不对？”

“跟你又有什么关系？”

“可是……”Tyler仰视着他，缓缓道：“除此之外，你还遇见人类了吧？我闻见了恶心的味道，在你的帽衫上。”

“你属地狱犬的吗。”Mark挣脱两下却抵不住紧紧钳制住手臂的力道，转过身来嘲讽地一挑眉，“要不要我提醒你，你身上也有奇奇怪怪的别的吸血鬼味道？”

他空着的手扯了扯自己的帽衫，想起下午出门又被人类当成穿戴猫耳的少年学生伸手摸了摸头的事，不耐烦地啧了一声。这种事也不是他能控制的好吗，况且那个人的手已经被他一巴掌拍红了。而这副表情落在坐在沙发上的人眼里，就是一脸参杂着烦躁的冷淡，摆明拒绝谈话拒绝合作我就是被人类摸了怎么样你快放开我自个滚蛋去。

Tyler皱皱眉，突然收敛了所有表情露出一个真情实感的可惜的微笑。

“你该记得我最喜欢你，最厌恶人类，而最恨我的所有物被垃圾染指。”

甚至轻轻摇了摇头，血红的眼眸里褪去了笑意。

“我猜你也没有杀掉他，Mark，我还得帮你把这个味道洗掉。可惜了，今天我本来想温柔一些的。”

他站起来俯身靠近Mark，六点五英尺的身形极具压迫力地俯身，随后无边的黑暗轻柔地将对面的人吞噬进深渊。

血在十字架旁滴落了一小滩。

Mark额头上渗出冷汗，咬着牙坚持不发一声，他甚至有意摒住了呼吸，虽然很想破口大骂Tyler一顿，但他实在不认为自己可以同时控制住剧烈疼痛下的喘息声。

罪魁祸首站在他对面——准确来说是比他矮一个头的下方，正欣赏着他被吊在十字架上的狼狈姿态。正面跟Mark对抗也并非那么容易的事，尤其是他所索取的不止是胜利更是控制住对方让他乖乖领受惩罚，实施难度就比打架高上几倍。最后他不得不故技重施，恶趣味地把他吊在这一层倒插在地上的十字架上，双手紧紧地绑在两侧，小臂垂落下来，胸口捆在架身上，故意留了些余地让他不能踩实地面，只能虚虚地脚尖点地，大半重量依靠在绳子和使不了的手臂上，露出一副明明难撑极了还硬挺着脖子瞪视着他的表情。

如果只是这样倒还好，更难堪的是，Mark的衣物在这场硬碰硬的干架中被他有意无意地撕开了个彻底，几个大口子露出长年不见光而愈显白皙的皮肤，手执的软鞭轻佻地在赤裸的肉体上抽出淤红的长痕，啪啪的拍打声和受罚者控制不住泄出口的呻吟交织成极有煽动力的序曲，腰腹和臀肉上伤口的血珠滑过光滑的肌肤滚落到地上，颓靡又情色。Tyler轻笑，换来十字架上那人用尽全力踢来的一脚——没中。

“你知道抬腿我可以看见底下的风景吧？”Tyler靠近他，毫不在意地将他两条大腿擒住强硬一拉，掰开成大敞的样子让自己走近靠到彼此都能感到呼吸的灼热——前者是因为疼痛，后者是情欲。Tyler伸手在他细瘦的腰身上揩了一把油，感叹了句皮肤真好，很快醉翁之意不在酒地往后挪到了屁股上。然后指尖顺着撕破的衣物摸到正确的入口，毫不怜惜地猛地塞了一个指节进去。

“……啊！”

Mark无法抑制地发出一声惊喘，立刻咬住了嘴唇仰起脖子急促快速地呼吸着。Tyler的手指可不会给他任何喘息的时间，很快第二根也伸了进去搅动着内壁，强行扩张的疼痛跟滴滴落红的刺痛交相辉映，即使再不愿意，Mark恨恨地不配合试图夹紧后穴，很快被更粗暴的动作打开身体，嘴唇被咬出了血丝，身后过于不舒服的疼痛终于让不听话的后穴妥协几分，缓缓张开了一些，Tyler没有任何让他爽到的意思，手指撤出，换成了更粗更长的坚硬的性器，抵住他的穴口。

他们靠的如此之近几乎是一侧脸就能吻上彼此的距离，可惜谁都没有接吻的意思，Mark很爽快地一口狠狠咬上Tyler的肩膀，血几乎一瞬间就涌了出来，Tyler闷哼一声，手臂按住Mark的身体往下一沉，那根分量不小的凶器就插进了仅仅潦草扩张的后穴里，撑开试图合拢的贝肉挺到身体深处，报复性地立刻动了起来。

Tyler做爱的方式相当直接，他插进去，他动。操的大开大合，一定要出点什么声音似的。至于Mark陷进他肩膀的尖牙，他只用了几次深插就迫使那人自己松开了口仰起头颅发出控制不住的哭喘声，脖子扬起的弧度彷佛被钉在十字架上的天鹅，或者别的什么。他把人按在自己的性器上，几乎整根抽出又整根没入，囊袋有几次拍在勉强挂住臀部的裤子上发出沉闷的响声，更多时候拍上裸露出来的屁股清脆地啪的一声，直到Tyler不耐地把它全部撕开。

Mark不知道被这一举动触发了什么开关，又挣扎着去咬他，腿脚不老实地乱踢，胡乱命中几次目标，又被后穴传来强烈的感觉镇压下去。

除了浑身的疼，现在渐渐有别的感觉涌了上来，那感觉更猛烈也更让他失控。Mark的冷淡几乎被全部打碎了，重新拼成一个沾染了情欲的脸色潮红的Lean，张开唇齿喘息着发出些不那么清醒的哼叫声，前面被Tyler拥在怀里禁锢着，后面抵着十字架无路可逃，只能被动地接受一次又一次的侵犯。

那根东西在他后穴里来回操弄，竟然渐渐地有点湿意。Mark的身体小幅抽动了几下，感到Tyler的手改为挪到下方掐住了他的腰部挺入，也许是他的错觉，这个姿势让性器进得更深，更多次直直顶上他的敏感点让穴肉不自觉地屈从于鞭挞之下。

“Tyler……”Mark张开了嘴巴，露出带着血和唾液的尖牙，模糊地叫了一声。紧接着是并不讨好的：“你是个混球……”这为他换来了几下迅猛的抽插和愈发抽高的泣声。夕阳的最后几丝余晖照到十字架上，显得苍白而又诡异的庄严，Tyler保留着插在他体内的姿势稍稍仰了仰上半身，打量了一下Mark。

他不得不承认对方这个样子平息了自己部分的嫉妒——关于悄悄打上私有标签的所有物被最讨厌的垃圾染指这件事，他多少用血液和体液洗去了那令人作呕的陌生味道。Tyler不期然地想起很多年前的历史课本里那副黑白的插图，耶稣被挂上十字架，他再也不是那个高高在上的神，外力将他打破成了别的样子，即使你知道不久后他依然会恢复神的样子，但那段时间——那个脆弱的破碎的模样才是最被铭记的部分，不是么？

Tyler对神的经历毫不在意，从小就是，到了现在仍然。他只是在这个被他钉在十字架上流血的家伙面前轻轻低下头，嘴唇一掠而过，擦过了对方的肩膀。

Mark喘息着看着他……的手。送上门来的肉不咬白不咬，又一口鲜血淋漓……他眼角带着红，不知道是疼狠了还是情欲染红，都褪去了平时淡漠不好接近的外衣，露出有些狼狈湿漉漉的小动物内里。

Tyler忍不住动了动嘴角，又重重顶了进去。Mark的性器一耸一耸地戳到自己小腹上，没有被照顾到很可怜的样子，却也没有谁顾得上，Tyler抽插得他穴里能听到水声，摆明了只想把他操射。空荡的房间里只剩下肉体的拍击声和低沉的喘息，一声接着一声顶到Mark出声叫了起来。

“Tyler……Tyler……操……！”

他的肉穴突然绞紧了，嫩肉层层叠叠地裹着Tyler的性器绝不让他拔走似的含在里面。Tyler咬牙硬是多挺动了几下，Mark最后一声叫到一半失了声，甩着头抽动着身体，前面的性器未经人抚慰就射了出来——他被操射了。不服帖的卷发沾上汗水，终于湿哒哒地贴在脸颊上，筋疲力尽地低下了头。

Tyler按住他，往里又操了十几次，掐住他的腰闷哼着射到了穴里。

“唔……！操你的……”Mark的声音有气无力地从垂下的发间传出来。

Tyler笑了笑，声音又恢复了平时的样子。

“还不够的，Mark。”

像是光说不够还要证明一样，Tyler的性器在里面磨蹭了几下，没有任何疲软的迹象，Mark眼前一黑，几乎是绷不住地想逃走，又被Tyler轻易压在坚硬的后壁上操弄起来……

Mark醒来的第一个念头就是杀了Tyler Winklevoss。

必须，绝对，刻不容缓。

这个念头在他咬牙切齿起身发现身体没一处不痛的时候更加强烈，在感到臀部发凉发现自己还躺在血泊和精液里脏兮兮地躺了一晚上时达到了巅峰。

然后他看见即将被处决的目标就在身边躺着。一样到处挂彩，鲜血淋漓……不同的地方可能仅仅在于他看起来被掏空而对方像是很满足一样呼呼大睡。

Mark挪动过去，低下头。比起立刻伸手掐住脖子或者用尖牙悄无声息地咬断，他没有动，就这样面无表情的，居高临下地看着Tyler，眼帘低垂，几乎又是以前那样波澜不惊的模样。

阳光从窗里刺目地照耀进来，地上的血和液体泛着亮闪闪的光，同样还有Tyler挺拔的鼻梁和薄唇。

“Mark……你再这样看着我，我会忍不住再来一发的。”本来应该睡熟的人闭着眼勾起了一个笑。

“…………”

“Go hell Tyler。”

END!


End file.
